


Speed Dating

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Smut, Speed Dating, a bit less kinky just bc of circumstances but still kinky, gerard is a sweetheart who also happens to be very hot, lots of making out, reader POV, reader smut, this is good you guys should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were only trying speed dating because your friend insisted. You don't have high hopes. At all. </p>
<p>But then, you meet Gerard.</p>
<p>And you fuck.</p>
<p>Requested by Kaizie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it @ Kaizie!!!

“It’ll be fine!” she said.

“You’ll have fun!” she said.

“It’ll only be an hour!” she said.

“I’ll even pay for you!” she said.

And so, on your best friend’s insistence, you were now here, in a little restaurant downtown, bitterly waiting to see what was in store for you. More and more people filtered in through the double doors, but you didn’t want to look at them too closely. You weren’t expecting much from the night out other than needless anxiety and discomfort, and you had voiced as much to your friend, but she hadn’t listened, much to your chagrin.

Suddenly the sharp sound of a buzzer startled you out of your brooding.

“Welcome to Speed Daters!”

Yup. Speed dating.

Sometimes you really hated your best friend.

“I’m Cecilia,” chirped a cheerful-looking middle-aged woman, standing on a little stage near the bar of the restaurant, “And this is my husband Dave.”

The man beside her waved at the audience with a close-mouthed smile.

“We will be hosting tonight’s event!”

You thumbed out a text message to your friend:  _ I hate u. When this ends in disaster, ur buying me pizza x. _

“Dave and I actually met through Speed Daters. Believe it or not, this system works! And when we moved out here, we applied to be event organizers to bring the franchise with us, and now here we all are!” Cecilia laughed, a dorky little chuckle that reminded you of Goofy. Some of the people around you laughed a bit, more out of social obligation than actual amusement. You quietly ordered a soda from the bar.

“So, now Dave will tell you how this all works!”

“Hello,” said Dave, waving again, and squinting at a little print out, “Welcome to Speed Daters--”

“I already said that part, honey,” Cecilia interrupted.

“Oh, yes, you did,” Dave brought the paper closer to his face and you felt your will to live grow smaller. Your friend replied to your message with a laughing emoji and a winking face, and you sent back:  _ ur a dead man. _

“There are fourteen of you here today,” Dave said, “Seven women, and seven men. The women will each sit at their own table. The men will circulate from table to table, clockwise. You get seven minutes with each date. You will each get a card with a list of your potential partners. After each date, write next to his or her name whether or not you would like to see him or her again.”

Seven times seven. Forty-nine. Forty-nine minutes, plus some time in between, and then you were out of here.

“Makes sense?” Cecilia asked, and then clapped her hands together, “Okay, then! Ladies, please take a seat at the following tables.” She began to read a list of table numbers and the names of the other women and you tried your best not to drag your feet once your name was called. You zoned out for the remainder of the instructions until suddenly a buzzer went off and some guy pulled back the chair across from you and took a seat. You plastered a smile on your face.

“Hi, I’m James,” he said, scooting his chair into the table. He was pretty average looking, but he had nice eyes, kind-looking. You introduced yourself. For the first minute it was a bit awkward, but then you discovered that you shared a similar taste in books.

“Did you see the movie, though? I thought it was pretty good. Not as good as the book, obviously, but--”

“No,” he cut you off, “I don’t really watch movies. They never live up. An inferior art form to books, really. The only films really worth watching are foreign independents.”

At that moment you lost hope. You put on an interested face anyway and sank into your chair as Mr. Pretentious rambled about obscure films and books for the rest of your date.

For the next four dates you felt yourself becoming less and less engaged in the conversations. The second guy was an ex-jock type that was dumb as a brick. The third was pretty, but a total fuckboy who kept squinting at you like he was taking a selfie. The fourth date actually seemed alright until he sneezed on you and asked for your bra size. The fifth date paid more attention to his cell phone than you, but you almost couldn’t blame him, because you were about ready to skip out and make your friend buy you food. Each time, you were amazed that seven minutes could pass so slowly.

Then, your sixth date arrived. And, wow, he was cute.

“Hi. I’m Gerard,” he said, and his voice was different from how you expected him to sound, higher pitched and a bit nasally and raspy at the same time, and yet it suited him.

“I’m Y/N,” you greeted with a smile, and for a moment you fell into an uncomfortable silence.

“So, this place is pretty cool, right?” Gerard ventured, and you tried your best to look animated as you nodded.

“Very cool,” you lied politely.

“I, uh, I was driving nearby the other day, and--” Gerard moved his hands forward to gesture and accidentally knocked over your soda, spilling it onto the tablecloth and the front of your shirt. You yelped a little and scrambled to pick up the glass.

“Oh, shit! Shit, shit,” Gerard exclaimed, lifting half out of his chair, “I am  _ so  _ sorry about that, Y/N. Oh my god.” He handed you his cloth napkin and you used it along with your own to mop up the soda on the tablecloth and wipe at your blouse.

“It’s okay, it’s an ugly shirt anyway,” you said.

“Oh, man. I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I promise,” you reassured, smiling at him for good measure. He had his head in his hand.

“I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot when I’m nervous. You’re just--” he cut himself off.

“What?” you asked, laughing lightly. When he blushed he blushed with his whole face, you noticed.

“You’re just the prettiest date I’ve had so far this evening,” he mumbled, not quite making eye contact. You felt something warm and nice flutter in your stomach, and you moved your hand to rest on top of his where it was lying on the table.

“How about we start over?” you suggested with a small smile.

“I’d like that very much,” he grinned sheepishly.

From that point on, the date went surprisingly well. You learned quickly that the both of you had not had any luck with any of the previous dates, and while you bonded over that, you did not waste too much of your time complaining, and soon found areas where your interests overlapped, like with music and art. He had a dorky sense of humor that you found very endearing, and the both of you were giggling at something he said when the timer went off and startled you both.

“Oh, um,” you said, your laughter petering out. You were reluctant to have him leave, since you were having such a good conversation, but you still had one more date left. Gerard looked as though he had something to say, but all of the men around the room were getting up and moving so he knew he had to move too.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” he said with a smile, getting up, “Sorry again about the spill.”

“You too, Gerard. Don’t worry.”

Your eyes followed him as he made his way to the next table, until your final date sat in front of you and cleared his throat.

“Hello,” the man introduced himself, and you tried your best to engage yourself in this date, you really did, but you couldn’t help the way your eyes floated across the room to where Gerard was sitting with his last date. Every once in awhile your attention would snap back to your current date and you would give a half-hearted response (for example, when he asked about the stain soaking your shirt), but your mind was truly elsewhere. You returned your eyes to Gerard, only to find him looking right back at you. He looked a little bashful at getting caught staring, but you only smiled slowly at him before turning back to your date. Each time your eyes met across the room, you felt a growing impatience to be over with this date and go back to Gerard.

Finally, the buzzer went off.

“Sorry,” you apologized to your date, smiling weakly, as you knew he could tell your attention was not with him.

“Don’t worry about it. You found someone you like, which is what we all came here for,” he said respectfully, and you smiled more warmly at him. He was a nice guy. You almost wished you had given him more of a chance.

But, the time for that was up. Cecilia was collecting the papers with people’s thoughts on their dates, and you quickly jotted down a “no” next to all of your dates’ names except for Gerard’s. Everyone shuffled up to hand in their papers and you joined them, trying to subtly scan the crowd for Gerard, but you didn’t see him. You realized with a sinking heart that this meant that you wouldn’t see one another until the company processed the information and arranged a second date for the two of you, since you had none of his personal or contact information.

As Cecilia and Dave wished everyone goodnight, you slipped out of the restaurant with a sigh, seeking a breath of fresh air. You went around the side for a bit of privacy. It was colder outside, and since your shirt was still slightly damp you felt the need to wrap your arms around yourself. You were just about to pull out your phone to text your friend when a voice interrupted, accompanied by the sound of shuffling footsteps.

“Hey,” Gerard said, leaning on the wall next to you.

“Gerard! Hi!” You almost admitted that you had been looking for him before you left, but you bit your tongue in fear of sounding too desperate.

“I was looking for you,” he said, and you laughed.

“Me too.”

“Listen,” Gerard started, rocking back on his heels and rubbing his neck, “I just wanted you to know that I, uh, I really like you. Um, you were my best date, tonight--”

“You too,” you interrupted, trying to ease his nerves, “By far.” He smiled and continued with less hesitation.

“Yeah. And I’d really like to see you again, if that’s okay with you.”

“I’d love to,” you replied, and his smile was as stunning as it was lopsided.

A gust of wind billowed around the side of the building, catching you in a swirl of chill, and you shivered, wrapping your arms tighter around your sides.

“Are you cold?” Gerard asked, and you nodded gesturing at your shirt.

“It’s still a bit wet.”

“Sorry,” Gerard winced.

You shook your head dismissively.

There was a pause, filled with an almost expectant energy, wherein Gerard opened his mouth, hesitated, then--

“Wanna get out of here?”

***

Your back slammed against the front door of your apartment as soon as it closed, and Gerard’s body soon followed, pressing you into it with a leg pushing between your thighs and a hand tangling into your hair. Gerard’s kisses were infectious; they made your legs quiver and your body melt with an unquenchable thirst for more. 

You slid your hand along the wall, fumbling for the light switch without having to break your lips away from Gerard’s. Eventually you had to turn your face to look and without missing a beat Gerard latched onto your neck, making you shiver as you finally turned the lights on.

“Let me mark up your pretty neck,” he murmured against you, nipping at the skin.

“Yeah, yes please.” You arched your neck so that he could have better access. There was nothing slow about the way Gerard bit and sucked at your sensitive flesh--instead it was hot, it was lusty, and it was accompanied by the feeling of his growing hard-on against your thigh. You whimpered when he bit down particularly hard. You were looking forward to seeing the bruises that would form.

His free hand trailed upwards from your waist to cup your breast through your shirt, and you arched into the touch.

“Bedroom,” you gasped, and Gerard moved back long enough to allow you to pull him past the main room. His patience was gone as soon as you reached the hallway, and this time when he pushed you against the wall it was with such force that you could hear the framed photographs bang against the wall and slide to hang by their corners.

He gripped your hips with both of his hands and pulled you forward to meet the press of his hips. All of his nervousness from earlier in the night was gone, replaced by a confident sort of dominance that was  _ incredibly  _ hot.

“Gerard,” you mewled, tugging on the hair at the back of his neck as he tugged your earlobe between his teeth. His hands cupped the side of your face as he kissed your lips again, passionately, before they moved down and found the collar of your shirt.

“Sticky from the soda,” Gerard murmured, “It’s ruined.” And then he was ripping it open down the middle. You gasped when you felt air on your chest and shuddered out a moan. Gerard shoved his hands past the tattered remains of your ruined shirt and pulled your breasts out of your bra, kneading them with eager hands.

“Shit,” you cursed, but it was lost around his tongue as he continued to attack your mouth with kisses.

“Shit, Gerard,” you repeated when he broke away to kiss down your chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and you inhaled sharply. He slipped his fingers just past the waistband of your pants, making the skin there burn as he teased it with light strokes, slowly moving downwards. He felt your wetness through your panties and groaned against your tits.

“So fucking wet,” he nearly growled, “I could take you right now, spread you out on the ground and fuck you, yeah?”

You gasped out a breathy curse.

“Like the little slut I am. Call me a whore,” you whispered, too far gone to be very hesitant, and Gerard chuckled darkly.

“I had a feeling you’d like that. Glad I was right,” Gerard said, slowly stroking you through your panties.

“Yeah, fuck,” you agreed, “fuck me hard, I’ll be good for you.”

“I’m sure you will, baby,” he whispered against your neck, his lips ghosting across the sensitive skin, “You got a bedroom?”

You had nearly forgotten about your goal of going to the bedroom since Gerard ambushed you in the hallway, and stumbled over your feet in your haste to get through the second door into your bedroom. The backs of your knees soon hit the edge of the bed as Gerard backed you into it, lust burning in his eyes in a look that was almost predatory. You fell onto your back and Gerard pushed you easily back further and climbed over you, connecting your lips in a sloppy, aggressive kiss.

After a while more of making out heatedly, he grabbed you by the hips and dragged you to the edge of the bed so that he could remove your jeans and the scraps of your shirt. Gerard dropped to his knees on the floor in front of the bed and spread your legs wide, licking at you through your panties. You cursed and threaded your fingers through his hair as he lapped at you at a torturously slow pace.

“Can I take them off? Eat you out real slow, make you come all over my face? Say yeah, baby, please,” he murmured against your thigh.

It took all your self control to bite out a “no.” Gerard startled away from you immediately, and he looked as if he was about to apologize and/or run away, so you hurried to finish your statement.

“No, I want to cum with you inside of me.”

Gerard’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Yeah,” his voice was low and raspy, and he cleared his throat, “better idea.”

You crawled backwards onto the bed and Gerard stripped off his shirt and pants before jumping in beside you. You turned on your side to cup his face in your hands and kiss him. His hands fumbled with the clasp of your bra, throwing it out of the way, and he squeezed your breasts again, pinching the nipples. You gasped into his mouth and he pulled you over to straddle his hips. You wiggled to adjust to the new position and felt his hard cock pressing through his boxers on your ass, and this time as you leant down to kiss him more you deliberately grinded down onto him. You relished the high-pitched moan that tumbled out of his mouth.

“Can I ride you?” you whispered, lips pressed against his jaw. You snuck a hand down to palm at him through his boxers and he groaned.

“Yeah, yes,” he panted, “Fuck yourself on me like a good little whore.”

At that you couldn't help but moan and grind down on him more. He lifted you up so that you were on your knees over him and he tugged your panties down your thighs and slipped a finger past your wet folds. You gasped at the way he dragged it teasingly across your clit and involuntarily pushed your hips forward into his touch.

“Do you have stuff?” Gerard asked, his voice low, and it took you a moment to concentrate enough to nod. You took off your panties and scrambled into the adjoining bathroom. When you rushed back into your bedroom with a box of condoms, Gerard was lying back against your pillows. His boxers were discarded somewhere on the floor and he was tugging steadily at his cock, regarding you with hooded eyes. His mouth hung open slightly. You nearly melted into the floor at such a hot sight.

“Come here,” Gerard groaned, and you almost stumbled in your haste. He dragged you on top of him and kissed you roughly, hungrily, and by the time he allowed you to pull away you were gasping for breath and whimpering with need.

“Please, Gerard, I need you,” you cried. Gerard’s hot, hard cock was sliding against the inside of your thigh and you shuddered.

“What do you need?” he asked, twining his hands through your hair and tugging.

“Please,” you whimpered again.

“Please what? Say it, slut. I want you to beg for me.”

“Please, Gerard! Please! I want to feel your cock inside of me, stretching my wet little pussy. I want--I  _ need  _ you to fill me up, make me moan. I want to ride you, please, now, please!”

Gerard was moaning as he continued to drag his cock between your thighs and he grunted out a, “yeah, condom, yeah” and you hastily rolled one onto him.

You made eye contact with him as you lifted yourself over him, gripped the base of his cock, and slowly lowered yourself onto him. You threw your head back with a moan when you took all of him inside of you, relishing the stretch and warmth. Gerard let out a moan to match and dug his fingers into your hips.

You waited a moment longer to adjust to his size before you lifted yourself up and dropped down again. Gerard gasped. The blush covering his chest and neck and cheeks was beautiful.

Again, you slowly lifted up and down again, shifting your hips until you found the angle that made your toes curl.

“Shit,” you gasped, and Gerard groaned.

You developed a steady rhythm soon enough, starting to go faster now that you had found the perfect angle, and Gerard cursed under you. His fingernails were sure to leave indents in your skin with how hard he was gripping you.

“Fuck, Y/N, look at you,” Gerard groaned. Your tits were bouncing with every thrust, and you had your mouth open wide and obscene, moans spilling out with no attempt to hold them back.

Everything was so wet and hot, and you just couldn't get enough of the feeling of him hard and heavy inside of you. His moans were gorgeous and throaty and made you shiver, and you bit your lip so hard you nearly bled when he began to roll his hips up to meet yours.

You cursed, moving faster and going down harder now, and Gerard fucked up into you at the same pace, making every thrust more intense. It was good-- _ so  _ good--but you needed something more, something rougher and dirtier, but you didn’t quite know how to ask for it. You began to beg under your breath, little whispered “please”s and “oh god”s.

“What is it? Tell me what you want, slut,” Gerard said between groans. You bit your lip and shut your eyes tight.

“Fuck,” you cursed, then, “Choke me, please, Gerard, choke me.”

Gerard didn’t hold back his moan.

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered, and then he hooked an arm around the back of your neck and yanked you down. You gasped out a moan as Gerard began to pound into you with renewed vigor. At this angle he could go so much harder, so much deeper, and you were moaning with nearly every thrust. He held you to him with your neck at his shoulder, and in this position your arms were rendered useless to do anything but grab the sheets, and you could no longer find purchase with your feet or knees to fuck back onto him. You were completely in his control, and you fucking loved it.

“Shit,” he cursed, his voice cracking with the intensity of his moans, and you couldn’t agree more.

“Fu-uck, right there!” you cried, starting to tremble.

“Yeah,” Gerard said, voice gravelly, “cum for me whore, my little slut.”

“Shit, Gerard,” you whimpered. Your every breath was labored, and it only made the sensations in your body feel stronger. He tightened his grip on your neck further, thrusted once, twice, three times into you as hard as he could, and you were cumming around his cock, legs thrashing and spine arching in a way that only cut off your breathing even more.

He fucked you through your orgasm and didn’t slow down once you were finished. He released your neck, and you gasped in a breath, then turned Gerard’s face in for a kiss. He broke away from it to bite on your shoulder as his rhythm became faulty and his thrusts drove impossibly deeper inside of your tight wet heat. You whispered little encouragements to him and tugged on his hair. He moaned loud and strangled when he came, and you rolled your hips down onto him gently so that he could ride it out.

His arms and legs dropped limply onto the bed, and you crawled off of him, pulling off the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash. You curled up on his side, stroking his sweaty hair out of his face and watching as he caught his breath with closed eyes. He opened them slowly and looked at you, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“Hi,” you said, giving his lips a little peck.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

You kissed slowly for a while, feeling cozy in one another’s arms, until the both of you cooled down enough to notice the sweat drying uncomfortably on your skin and the chilliness of the room.

“Can I use your shower?” Gerard asked, caressing the sides of your face.

“Of course,” you smiled. Gerard kissed your cheek and wandered into your bathroom. You fondly watched him go before flipping onto your back with a pleased sigh. Eventually, you got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and a soft t-shirt. You rifled through the clothes on the ground until you found your cell phone lying by your pants. You had three missed messages from your friend.

_ Lmaoo have fun ;))) _

_ Lol did you actually want me to buy you pizza? Text me when it’s finished. I’ll come over. _

_ Y/N? Hello? _

As you were typing your response a fourth text appeared.

_ Okay, I’m worried. You haven’t responded. I’m coming over. _

You couldn’t hit the call button fast enough.

“Y/N! Is everything okay?” your friend asked frantically as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Yes, everything’s fine! Sorry for not responding,” you said quickly.

“Oh, good,” her relief was audible in her tone. You didn’t notice the sound of the shower stopping as you listened to her talk.

“Sorry, I mean, you can’t blame me for worrying,” she continued.

“Yeah,” you agreed, “Listen, I should--” She cut you off.

“I think I promised someone a pizza! I’m going to my car right now.”

“No!” You said quickly, “No, no don’t come over. It’s okay.”

“What?” your friend was asking, but you were distracted by Gerard emerging from the bathroom, towel around his waist and hair dripping.

“Y/N? Who’s that?” he asked. You heard your friend gasp and start laughing over the phone, obviously having heard Gerard.

“Oh shit!” she laughed, “We-e-ell, Y/N, sounds like someone’s date didn’t go so bad after all!”

“Shut up! Do  _ not  _ come over!” you hissed into the phone, but there was no stopping her.

“Hah! That’s why you weren’t answering me! Well don’t mind me, I won’t interrupt. But I think now you owe  _ me  _ a pizza, since I was the one who convinced you to do this, after all.”

“Okay, fine, whatever,” you agreed, eyeing Gerard, who had a curious look on his face as he dried his hair with a second towel.

“Oh my god, let me talk to him!” she said, and you definitely wanted to nip this line of conversation at the bud.

“Bye now!” you shouted, and ended the call with a definitive tap. You sighed in relief and threw your phone to the other end of the bed.

Gerard came over to you and dropped a languid kiss onto your lips.

“That was my friend,” you explained when your lips parted, “she was the one who convinced me to speed date.”

Gerard hummed.

“Well, you should tell her we’re very grateful,” he said, kissing you again.

“Yeah, no. She doesn’t need any more ego boosts,” you giggled, and he grinned his perfect lopsided grin.

“I am,” he said, “Grateful, you know.”

You pulled him onto the bed next to you.

“Me too. I didn’t have very high expectations for this evening, but it was really fantastic,” you took a breath through your nose, looking into his eyes, “You are really fantastic.”

“You are too,” he smiled, and pulled you in for more sweet kisses.

“Stay the night?” you asked eventually.

“Of course.”

In bed, you cuddled and talked, eventually picking up your conversation from your seven-minute date, only this time you were interrupted not by a buzzer but by his lips on yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Note for those who have requested other things: I will be out of town for a while soon, so your requests will be delayed, but not abandoned by any means. sorry :(
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK! I AM ALMOST AS MUCH OF A SLUT FOR COMMENTS AS I AM FOR GERARD WAY!


End file.
